Lil sis, the skater
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: A bored Abby is never a good thing, trouble abounds when she disobeys 'dad' Warning: contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Ever had one of those days where it seems like time is going sooo slow and boredom was overpowering. Well, empty time and boredom are never a good combination when it comes to Abby Scuito. Her quick mind needs stimulation, much like a child and much like a child when left alone with nothing to do trouble usually ensues. Today was one of those days for Abby.

"Come on, Come on..faster,faster. I know if I can remove all traces on impurities on this floor, I can glide like an ice skater." Abby spoke to herself as she skidded across the lab with surgical antistatic booties over her stocking covered feet. She looked like a little girl in her short plaid skirt, pink and black skull top and matching tights, sliding around the lab table. Her lab floor sparkled clean and she was making laps around her workbench. She was so engrossed in trying to get the rhythm of her arm swing to compliment her strides that she failed to see the bossman enter her lab.

Whap! "Oh, Gibbs, sir, sorry, did not see you there."

"Abby, what in the hell are you doing down here? This is not an ice rink. I suggest you get out of those booties and get to work"

"What work? Do you have something new for me? Huh..Huh? " Abby was getting excited over the possibility of a new case.

"Nope, but if you are that bored, then I can pull out some old cold cases for you to review."

"UGGHH!! No, you know how much I hate reviewing cold cases. Come on Gibbs, I will find something, anything, just not cold cases."

"OK, Abs, but no more playing, you know better than this, do not make me repeat myself again or else you will not like the consequences. Understood?" Gibbs plainly stated with that no nonsense look in his eyes.

"Yes Sir!" Abby loudly commented as she made her best attempt at a military salute.

"Watch the cheeky attitude Abs" Gibbs leaned in, gave her a peck on the cheek, swat to her backside and turned to walk out of the lab and entered the elevator.

But as often with children, out of sight out of mind prevailed and as soon as Abby felt that Gibbs was good as gone, she started her slow laps around her workbench trying to gain speed. 'What Gibbs does not know will not hurt him' Abby thought to herself. As she was making more laps she was thinking what she could do to increase the speed of the floor.

Upstairs in the bullpen, Gibbs sat at his desk and looked at his other three 'kids'. He would never had imagined that over the past year this elite team of agents would bond together and become a family, and that he would become the father of this family. A small grin spread over his face as he watched the interplay between siblings.

"Tony, will you stop it! I am tired of you throwing those little balls of paper over at my desk." McGee complained loudly. "You are creating a mess and I for one am tired of cleaning up your messes.'

"Oh, sure McMaid, like you do sooo much cleaning."Tony replied. "If I know you, you probably have your housekeeper clean your sock drawer each week. Besides, I don't leave messes, Ziva does." Tony shot a look over to Ziva.

"What me? Are you crazy Tony? You leave food crumbs all over your desk, it is a true testament of the great peat control we have here that your desk has not been carried away by ants? Plus, leave me out of this argument? This is like a broken tape, it never stops."

"Record, Ziva, broken record, and you yourself are not so neat and clean. If I remember correctly your car could serve as a trash truck with all the papers and cups in there. You need to clean it..' Tony started.

"You need to keep your nose.." Ziva started at the same time.

Suddenly an ear piercing whistle came from Gibbs desk and all eyes flew to meet his. "If all of you do not stop this bickering, I will take each of you out to interrogation and really make some noise if you get my drift, and I do not mean singing." Gibbs said with that Gibbs stare that says this is not an idle threat.

"Yes, Ya, Yes sir" all came at once from the three 'siblings'.

"Hey, anybody heard from Abby" Tony asked.

"Yep, she is in her lab."Gibbs answered.

"Do we not find it strange that we have no active cases, and yet she is not up here bugging us? What is our lil'sis up to I wonder." Tony questioned.

"Well, she better not be doing what I caught her doing earlier or else she will be standing at dinner." Gibbs said as he went back to his computer.

Tony looked over at McGee, nodded his head towards the stairs and then texted Ziva to meet them at the lab. If Gibbs had already threatened Abby with a spanking then whatever she was doing had to be good.

As they opened the door to the stairs they heard over their shoulder, " Tell lil' sis that dad is watching."

"How did he.."

"Don't ask McGee, that is just Gibbs" Tony finished before McGee could.

As they stood in the doorway, they could not believe what they saw. Abby had rearranged her whole lab so that the main lab area was bare of any furniture, she had uses some sort of high gloss wax on the floor and was sliding like it was ice. She twisted like a ballerina and as she turned around she saw the three bodies of her 'siblings' standing in the doorway." Hey guys, look at me, I am skating in the lab, how cool is this."

"Abby, I suggest you stop this and clean this back up, Gibbs gave us a message." McGee warned.

"Oh, yeah I am shaking in my booties."

"It is boots Abby" corrected Ziva.

"No actually it is booties Ziva," Abby said as she picked up her foot and showed her the blue bootie.

"Well, Abby, this is not the icecapades, so knock it off before 'Dad' shows up." Tony tried to warn, but could not help but notice that this did look fun.

"Ahhh, come on you spoiled sports, race ya. What are you man or chicken? What Ziva, ninja girl can't skate." Abby teased as she skated backwards.

"Abby, watch out." Tim yelled, but it was too late.

CRASH!! FLASH! Abby had skated into her chemical table which she had moved and knocked off a variety of volatile chemicals, and as she watched them mix a cloud of noxious gas was forming. "Oh, crap!" was all could say as Abby tried to run to the door, but the floor where the chemicals spilled was now not slippery but sticky like super glue. "Tony, McGee, Ziva, cough…cough,, help me, I am stuck.'

Tony entered the lab but the floor was way too slick at the door and he fell and could not get his footing. It was like watching a Chaplin movie, he was trying to walk but could get no traction. McGee seeing the cloud of fumes, pushed the emergency biohazard button the wall and then tried to enter the lab also. He was having no greater luck, the Ziva yelled out "Tony, do not breathe that in, your lungs have already been damaged, McGee lie on your stomach and let Tony stretch off you and reach Abby on his stomach. Tony grab Abby and pull, her stocking will tear, but she should be free. Just try to keep shallow breaths to keep from inhaling that stuff."

Ziva fearfully watched her brothers reach Abby, and with one hard yank Abby's tights tore and she was sent skidding straight towards the doorway and was stopped abruptly by a set of brown loafers. She knew before she even looked up who those shoes belonged to and she knew she was in deep trouble.

"Gibbs, I can explain…"


	2. Chapter 2

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Thanks so much for the reviews and ideas, it is so much fun to write when other read!

Warning: This may contain spanking

"Gibbs, I can explain…. I was just getting ready to, OWWW! Need my arm still attached, Gibbs!" Abby yelled as Gibbs yanked her to her feet.

"No time for explanations now, Abby! Tony! Tony, with me, NOW!"

"But, boss,_ cough_, I am fine." Tony tried to argue back.

"No, you are not; we are all heading down to see Ducky. I want Ducky to listen and check out your lungs. You know that ever since you had the plague, your lungs cannot tolerate any inflammation or irritation. So move it NOW!!" Gibbs barked out in his sternest marine tone. He was still dragging Abby by the arm as he head slapped Tony to get him moving. As they entered the elevator Tony started coughing again, now Abby felt really bad about her skating escapade.

"Oh, God Tony, why in the world would you come in there. You know how sick you can get. I could have pulled myself out." Abby started softly but then her volume increased as she realized how seriously Tony could have been hurt. "You should not have entered the lab after the spill. You saw the fumes. You could have been killed if you had breathed in too much of the fumes. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Abby was crying and yelling at the same time.

Gibbs, still furious with Abby for putting them in this position, flipped the emergency stop switch on the elevator and turned her around. SMACK!

"OWWWW!!"" Abby protested as Gibbs swatted her backside.

"Drop the attitude Abby, think what Tony did and think why. " Gibbs lowered his glare towards her and said softly "think lil' sis."

Tony turned towards Abby and angrily replied." What was I supposed to do ABS, just sit there in the hallway and watch you get sick? I had no idea what kind of noxious fumes those chemicals were making. I sure as hell was not just going to sit there and maybe watch my little sister die. Tim and Ziva were all thinking the same way Abby, there was no other option." Tony said in a dejected tone.

Abby was crying uncontrollably as she flung herself into Tony's arms." I-I-I am s-s-so sor-sorry. I am such a bad, stupid, selfish person sometimes. I-I did not think of anyone else but myself. Can you ever forgive me, please, Tony? OH, OH, what have I done, what if I have made you even weaker. I could never forgive myself."

Gibbs silently watches the interplay between his youngest and oldest children. He reached over, flipped over the power switch and turned to them." As soon as Ducky clears you Tony, I want you, Tim and Ziva to take the rest of the day off. Go home, rest, see you back on Monday. "As he turned to Abby his voice firmed up and full upset parental tone now was there. You, on the other hand, have different plans with me all weekend long." Abby just lowered her head and waited for the doors to open.

"Good Lord, Jethro. What in the world has happened, the alarms are all going off, and then I get a call from Tim saying you are bringing Tony and Abby down to be checked. Is everything OK?"

"Nope, Ducky, everything is not ok, right Abby."

Abby just shuffled her feet, looked down at her shoes and tried to think of a logical explanation. "Well, Duckman, I was a little bored so I thought I would make some fun."

"Oh, dear Abigail, what exactly did you do?" Ducky asked as he pointed for Tony to jump up on the empty table. Ducky put his stethoscope up to Tony's chest and instructed him to breathe deep for him. "Why do I need to check out his lungs for if you were just having fun?

"Well, you see, I had noticed that these new negatively charged booties we have can slide real well across my lab floor, and since we are not busy I thought I would see if I could make them go faster, so I waxed my floor and started skating, then Gibbs walked in and um, well he said clean it up or else."

"Did you miss that or else part until now Abby?" Gibbs questioned as he stalked over to her to get a clear look in her eyes.

"Um, no, not really, I just did not think you would come back down or that anyone would catch me. So, I, um decided to make the floor area more open, so I moved all the tables against the wall and then I, reapplied the wax, "Abby mumble the last three words.

"Sorry Abby, I must have misunderstood you, I swear you just said that you reapplied more wax, AFTER I told you to clean it up. Sheesh, Abs, do you ever listen to me?" Gibb's level of frustration at his little wayward brat was climbing skyward. He was too mad to even look at her without swatting her backside, so he stepped over beside Ducky and told her to continue"

"Well, then I was doing some beautiful turns and spins when I see the three stooges stick their heads in my lab. I told them what I was doing and then Tony, um, well, he tried to warn me."

"Yes, boss, I want in on record, that I told her to stop, to clean it up, but NOOOOO she would not listen to me or McGee. Instead she was daring up to skate on there with her, but we held our ground and did not do it. See, I did not have any part in this pile of trouble for once!" Tony boasted.

"OK, Tony noted, I am curious about the chemical spill now though" Gibbs barked.

"Well, Gibbs, I was back skating, which by the way is no easy feat, when I went too far back and knocked over one of the tables. It just so happened to be the table with all my chemicals on it, and when they hit and combined with the wax, some kind of fumes were made. But not only that , but it turned the wax into glue and I was stuck, so to make it short, Tony came into the lab to save me and may have inhaled some of the fumes." Once again, Abby was crying when she thought how seriously Tony could have been hurt all because of her.

"Well, good news Abby, Tony, your lungs sound as clear as they were at your last check. Now Abigail, let me have a look at your knees." Duck had looked over and seen little streaks of blood running down her legs.

"Aw, thanks duckman, but they are just little scrapes from when I was stuck to the floor and Tony yanked me free." Abby answered.

"Still, you are here so up on the table you go." Ducky pointed to beside Tony." I will need some supplies, do not go anywhere. Jethro, can you help me please?" Ducky asked as he walked by Gibbs and into his office. "I cannot believe that our little Abigail could be so, so, immature. What was she thinking? I hope you let her know that these kinds of behaviors are that of a child and that she need to start acting like an adult. She has to be punished Jethro.'

"I know that Ducky. I already have plans in my head to ensure that our little Abigail does not repeat these kinds of actions anytime soon. I just need you to make sure that she is ok so I can take her and then start our discussion on her behavior. By the way, do you still keep that wooden ruler in your drawer?" Gibbs said as he looked out towards Abby and Tony.

Abby had laid her head on Tony's lap as he was gently tugging on her pigtails. "I am in deep trouble aren't I?"

"Yep. I have to say that you are definitely in deep trouble here Abs. "

"Can you ever forgive me Tony?" Abby said with tears in her eyes. "Do you still want to be my Big Bro, I know I can be a pain sometimes, but I never meant for you to get hurt."

Tony gently slapped the back of her head, making her turn and look up at him." That was for thinking that I would ever stop being your big brother. Little sisters are supposed to do goofy things so big brothers can come rescue them, just not as dangerous as your things seem to be. I will always be here for you and will try to protect you when I can, and right now all I can do to protect you is to say, I Love you and sorry for you backside." Tony sat her back up as Gibbs and Ducky entered the room with gauze, tape and antibacterial cleaner.

"Tony, Ducky says you are good to go, so go tell the others the message and I will see you Monday morning." Gibbs said as Tony stood up and walked past him.

When Tony reached Gibbs he stopped and said in a whisper," Please do not be too hard on her, she already is beating herself up over this."

Gibbs just put a hand on Tony's shoulder and smirked that half grin and nodded him on out into the elevator. "She is in good hands." Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah that is what I am afraid of for her backside." Tony said to himself as he exited the elevator.

As Gibbs turned around and saw Abby up on the table, pigtails, short skirt, scraped up knees, he remembered Kelly and the times when he was the one to fix her knees after she had fell. There seemed to be so many parallels between his current daughter and his first daughterand as bad as it pained him it was time this daughter felt the wrath of her dad right now.

"How is she Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room. Abby still had trouble looking Gibbs in the eye, she was afraid that if she did she would see her impending doom in them and she was still hoping to talk herself out of this.

"Look, Gibbs, no bad boo-boos, so since Tony is clean and I am no worse for the wear, I think I will jut head back to my lab and start cleaning up." Abby said as she jumped down from the table and headed toward the door, hoping to get there before Gibbs, but she was not so lucky.

"Good idea Abby, but wrong time. Since Dr. Mallard has so graciously cleared you medically, we can now start part one of our long discussion in interrogation one. "Gibbs grabbed her by her elbow as to prevent any ideas of escape from entering her mind. Once they reached the interrogation room, Gibbs slammed the door closed and locked it. "Don't want you trying to run on me Abs."

Gibbs stalked across the room and grabbed Abby again and walked over to the table and sat on the corner. He pulled Abby's face to look at him and held firm to her chin as he spoke." OK, this is how this is going to go. One, I am going to spank your ass right now and then we will head back to my house where you will go to your room and you will write I will do as I am told 500 times. Then tonight before bed I will spank you again. I want to make sure you remember this punishment for a while. So then since you do not know how to treat your lab, you are grounded for the next week from the lab, you will have no computer and no TV for the next week. You..."

Abby snapped her head up and said." That is not fair, you can't do this to me, this is MY lab, and I have my own computer so NO way in hell I am …OW! OW! OW!"

Gibbs smacked Abby hard three times to get her control reined in," Yes, this is fair, you could have killed yourself or Tony today. This lab is property of NCIS, and if you even think of setting one foot in this lab then I will talk to Leon to officially suspend you. But to cap things off to make sure you are truly grounded, you will be grounded at my dad's house. You are going to stay with Jack for the next week. But, this is no vacation, same rules apply. NO TV, NO COMPUTER, NO MOVIES!! This is serious this time Abby. "

Gibbs turned her to his side, tipped her over his knees, flipped up her skirt and landed the first smack soundly. SMACK!

"OWWWWW! Gibbs not so hard, that hurts!!"

"Supposed to Abby, supposed to make you think before you act."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was for playing at work, and this is for not listening and disobeying me."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Abby was twisting and turning trying to avoid each painful swat. "OW! OW! OWWWW!!! I-I-I-am so-so-sorry. OW! OW!"

But Gibbs knew that even thought Abby was hurting now, he needed to drive the message loud and clear. Gibbs reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ruler." Abby, I hope that I do not have to repeat these warnings again."

Abby had turned her head to see why Gibbs had stopped and as soon as she saw the ruler she was bucking and throwing her hands back to protect her backside." NOOOOO!! NOOO Gibbs, please, that will hurt Me.!! "Abby wailed but it fell on deaf ears.

Gibbs grabbed her hands and held them against her back, and he shifted her so her feet were off the ground and her sit spot was an easy target. He hated this and wanted it ended quickly, so without any further conversation he applied six hard licks to each side of sitting area.

"OWW!!! ARGH!!!! PLEASE!!!" Abby finally stopped yelling and let her head hang down as the tears flowed freely down her face.

Gibbs threw the ruled down on the table, righted Abby's skirt and gently slid her up onto his lap. Abby just turned her head into the crook of his neck and let her tears soak into his coat. Gibbs slowly rubbed up and down her back until her gasps had turned into deeper breathing." You know how much it hurts me to do this don't you Abby?"

Abby could only just nod her head. She was too afraid if she tried to talk she would cry again. She knew Gibbs was telling the truth, he never enjoyed punishing one of his kids, but she thought he could never truly mean it when he says it hurts him to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Thanks for all the reviews

It was a long drawn out ride back to Gibb's house. Abby squirmed from one side to the next trying to get the throbbing in her backside to dull, but it was to no avail. Sighing from frustration Abby just kept her head turned towards the window. "Sigh, Hahhh."

"Making noises is not going to make it any easier on you Abs so drop the whole hurt child act."

"Gibbs, this is no act, this child here is hurting. I cannot believe that you would use that ruler on me. I mean you have used it before on Tony and the others but never me." Abby protested.

"Supposed to hurt to remind you not to do it again, sorry it had to be this way but we still have more discussing to do at home." Gibbs answered.

"Hrumph!" Abby just turned and looked out the window and saw the driveway of Gibbs house approaching. 'Great, here we go again.' She thought to herself.

"Ok, Abby straight up-"

"Stairs, I know Gibbs. I know. I have to start writing so if you want to go start sanding your boat, I will just get started." Abby snipped. She was getting tired, still sore, and dreading sitting in a hard chair for the next little while, so her attitude was becoming more like a rebellious teenager. "You know, if I was to…"

"To what Abby." Gibbs stalked across the room and stood in front of her feet. "I think you need to seriously rethink what is getting ready to come out of your mouth." Gibbs gave her that infamous stare that stated do not push me.

Waving her hands, Abby started up the stairs." Fine, Fine, Fine I just need to get my bag from the car."

"I will get it for you, any particular thing you need." Gibbs was testing her, he had already laid the guidelines down and was going to see how far she would go to test him on them.

"Oh, nothing, just a favorite pen, that is all." But, deep inside she knew her iPod was in there and she desperately needed some music to soothe her. She went upstairs, grabbed a pillow and sat at the desk. As she was getting the paper out, Gibbs sat her bag on the edge of her desk.

"500 times Abby, then supper, shower, discussion then bed."

"I know, I know. Just shoo, go sand." Abby said playfully trying to get him out of the room so she could dig out her iPod.

"OK, I will call when supper is done." Gibbs leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head. As he turned to go out, he turned and reminded her. "Remember you are grounded."

"Yes,sir." Abby said loudly, but as soon as she was sure the coast was clear, she dug into her bad and pulled out her trusty iPod. Sticking the earphones up under her shirt and into her left ear, no one could see that she had it in, and that was the plan. Too bad she got so wrapped up in the music that she failed to hear Gibbs call out supper was ready.

" Abs, Abs, ABBY!" Gibbs was yelling as he got to the top of the stairs, seems like lil' Abby had failed the test. As he walked in he could not clearly see where the music was coming from, but from the way she was bopping her head he could tell she was listening. "ABBY" Gibbs emphasized her name bu knocking on the desk. "What are you doing, did you not hear me calling you?" Gibbs asked and as he walked around behind her he noticed the inconspicuous wire going into her left ear.

" Oh, H-H-Hi Gibbs. Goodness you scared me, guess I was just so engrossed in my lovely writing that I failed to hear you. OK, I will be right down." Abby tried to turn her head as to hide the wire, but Gibbs was too quick. He yanked her up out of the chair, pulled the earphone out of her ear and started to lecture her.

"What part of grounded, no music do you fail to understand Abby?" Gibbs was frustrated and disappointed with her at this moment. All he could do is run his hand through his hair and take a deep breath. "I will not tolerate you willingly disobeying me, you knew you could have no music, but no, you have to do whatever Abby pleases. Well that stops tonight." Gibbs led her over to the bed and let her stand between his legs." This is for listening to your iPOd thingy and trying to lie about wanting it out of the car." Gibbs pulled her over his knees flipped up her skirt and started peppering her backside with quick, hard strokes.

"OW OW, Ok OW OW , I get it stop, please." Abby was fully crying by the time Gibbs had administered his spanking.

"Good, now get downstairs, eat and then shower. We still have to discuss this afternoons actions" Gibbs said as he led her down the stairs.

"But, Gibbs, you-you- just spanked me for the second time,"Abby wailed like a little girl. "And I still hurt from earlier."

"Good so maybe this is working. Sit" He pushed her down on the hard chair with no cushion or pilllow at all.

"ARGHH! Not so rough Gibbs."

"Just a warm up eat and get upstairs. I do not know what else I can do to get you to understand how much you need to listen to ME." Gibbs was trying to get her to see her problem.

Supper went fast, Abby ate slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. Finally Gibbs just took away her half empty plate and gently gave her a push towards the stairs. As she ascended the stairs, Gibbs headed to the basement, he needed some help to get through this mess. It was times like this when he missed having a sounding board on how to deal with kids in trouble. Sitting back on the stool, bourbon in hand he remembered back…."

_Kelly Gibbs knew never to touch her dads tool, they were all dangerous, yet one day when she was bored she decided to sneak down into the basement and see what she could make on her own. She had grabbed a small piece of wood and was reaching for the saw when the overhead light flipped on and down the stairs marched her mom and dad._

"_Kelly Gibbs, what in the hell are you thinking? Put that down before you get hurt!" Her mom yelled as she ran to her. "What in the world is going through that head of yours, have we not told you over and over not to come down here and mess with dad's tools"_

"_Y-Y-Yess, I am sorry mom." Kelly ran and put her arms around her mom, hoping that her mom would protect her from her dad. Kelly knew that when dad was so upset that he did not talk that it was bad for her and her backside. Maybe, just maybe she could get mom on her side. " Mom, I will never, ever do it again, I promise." She said as her eyes flicked from her dad's stony glare to her mom's again. "Please mom, I promise, super promise I will never do it again."_

"_You can be sure that I will make sure you will never do this again, upstairs, your room now. PJ's on and bed ..NOW" Gibbs yelled, trying to keep his fear of what could have happened down and calming down enough to deal with her._

_As soon as Kelly was upstairs, Gibbs turned to Shannon and said softly." You know we need to deal with this right."_

_Shannon just hung her head and sighed. "Yes, Leroy I know we do, I just hate it when you spank her and make her cry."_

_Gibbs walked over and enrobed Shannon in his arms and asked." Well, what do you think we should do then? What do you truly think we should do to prevent from getting herself hurt?_

Gibbs smiled as he finished the memory and decided he knew what he would do.

Please review, reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Thanks for all the input

As Abby walked into the room and sat on the bed, she noticed that Gibbs was no longer behind her. Maybe he had reconsidered her situation and realized that they were done discussing for the night. But, it was not to be because as soon as she had just relaxed to the idea of no more punishment she saw Gibbs had entered the room.

"Abby," Gibbs sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I do not know what goes through your mind sometimes. I think those Caf-Pows somehow short circuit the rational side of your brain. I mean how do you explain that you number one, even thought it was a good idea to skate in you lab in the first place and two, you directly disobeyed me when you failed to clean up and then on top of all of this you added MORE wax. I just... Sometimes I feel like I am dealing with a child here, Abs and I know you are an adult."

Abby stood up and said," You are right Gibbs, I did behave like a child and I am sorry. But you are correct and I am an adult, so I think punishing me like a child is not an effective way of punishment." Abby was hoping that Gibbs being so open now would rethink his earlier decisions.

"Sorry, Abs, not going to change my mind, I am just trying to explain to you why I feel this is justified. You like this family dynamic that our team has, and you yourself love feeling the baby of the group. I truly love all of you as if you were my own kids and let me tell you now, that if Kelly was still alive and she behaved as you did, would not matter her age, I would still spank her. "

"Really, Gibbs, I never thought of that, I am sorry I seem to always make you bring up Kelly and I know how painful that is." Abby started to cry.

Gibbs gently walked over to Abby, put his arms around her and let her bury her head on his shoulder. "SHHHH, it is OK Abs. One on the best things of this new family is that it lets me remember Kelly like a real daughter, not just a memory. I can see her doing some of the same things and I think how much this makes me alive. So dry the tears, no more tears tonight. Just get ready for bed; I think we can hold off the last of our discussion until tomorrow."

Abby stepped back totally caught off guard. This is not the usually steely Gibbs she knew, and now she felt like a little girl, who knew she could have the freedom to live, make mistakes, pay for them and still be loved. This Gibbs seemed to be so unreal, that she had to test just a little. "Bed now, come on it is not even dark."

"Abs," Gibbs said as he grasped her chin and made her look him eye to eye. "Do not push me, I can change my mind and take this belt off right now and finish this tonight."

"Oh, no, I am good. I was just getting ready to jump into bed right now. YAWWWNNNN! See how tired I am." Abby smirked as she lazily stretched her arms and scampered into the bed. Gibbs leaned over, tucked her in and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Abs," Gibbs turned and walked down the stairs. Gibbs smiled to himself as he entered the kitchen. 'One down, one fight to go.' Somehow Gibbs knew that when tomorrow reared its head, more fireworks were bound to happen. Abby did not realize that Gibbs never forgets and always follows through, he just dreaded when she realized that he had Ziva pack her bags for a week and that she would be riding tomorrow to see Jack, No iPod, music, TV or computer and no lab. He knew that she thought she had won the war tonight, but she would see that the small victory was short lived.

The smell of fresh coffee had Abby sitting up in the bed with a smile. As she turned to get out of bed she noticed that she did not even have any of the residual pain from yesterdays spanking. 'Must being getting soft on me Gibbs, ' she thought to herself confident that all was finished yesterday. She dressed in her normal usual attire, fixed her hair and added a splash of black lipstick and headed down stairs. It was as she turned and walked into the kitchen that she noticed something new sitting at the door. ' Hey wait that looks like mine, Nawww ' she thought to herself.

"Hey Gibbs, are you going somewhere? Whats with the luggage?" Abby said as she jumped up on the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Gibbs never turned his head from the stove and just answered," Nope not me Abs."

"Well, if you are not going somewhere then who is…. Wait that looks just like my luggage, Yep, it even has my tags. How did this get here and why is it so heavy?" Abby yelled into the kitchen.

Gibbs had heard the start of a temper tantrum in her voice so he cut off the stove and started towards the luggage. " Well, I told you that you were going to my dad's for a week, part of you grounding, remember?"

"No, No way, I thought we resolved all of this last night, I thought we were ok now." Abby's temper was rising and when she gets upset her brain-mouth connection shuts down and her self preservation filter is gone. "NO, Gibbs I am not going, I need to go to MY LAB…"

"Yes, Yes you are Abby. Dad is expecting us for lunch so go ahead finish your coffee and go upstairs and clean up and pack the rest of your stuff." Gibbs stated calmly as he turned but he could feel the tension rising. "Abby, I am serious I will get through to you this time, your childish actins could have killed you or Tony, you brought this upon yourself so just suck it up and take it." Gibbs was walking into the door of the kitchen when he heard the crash.

"NO. I will not suck it up, suck this," Abby threw the mug towards Gibbs not wanting to hit him but get her point across. "This is unfair,"Abby stomped her foot determined to make a stand, but one look at Gibbs and she ran. She ran to the front door but it was deadbolted so the only option was to run down to the basement and hope she could talk Gibbs down from his ire.

"Abby, when I get my hands on you, running is no good here."Gibbs had made it downstairs faster than Abby thought a man of his age could, so as she turned to go around the boat he was waiting there on the other side. Pure anger was steaming from him, Abby could tell there was no way out, maybe, just maybe he could be reasoned with, it worked before.

"Gibbs, I-I-I am soo sorry, I will replace the cup. I just lost it for a moment. Look, all better now, so let's just head to Jack's now. "Abby tried to gingerly pass by him but in his mind playtime was over. Now Abby would truly know how it felt to be on the dad's badside.

OHH what has Abby done now?


	5. Chapter 5

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Thanks for all the input

Before Abby could get one step past Gibbs, she felt two strong hands grab her by the shoulders and turn her to face him eye to eye. "Abby, where do you think you are going?" Gibbs said as he led her over to one of his saw horses.

"Gibbs, I am so sorry, please." Abby whined, but she knew that she was about to get the spanking of all spankings. Even thought she knew this when Gibbs started to unbuckle his belt, panic hit her full blast. " No, No, please not the belt Gibbs, anything but the belt. I am so so so sorry, I will never pitch a fit again."

"Too late Abby, I wasn't planning on actually using my belt, but you know better than to act like this. I told you what was going to happen, and that you would be going to my dad's. Just because you are used to getting your way does not mean that you will from now on. Now front and center."

"But, Giibbbsss."

"Abby, do not make this anymore difficult." Gibbs reached out grabbed her by the hand, and tipped her over his knees. He had doubled the belt to shorten it with the buckle safely in his hand to prevent her from being hit by the metal buckle. He flipped up her skirt and laid the first lash across her unprotected backside."

WHAP! " OWWW, Gibbs, Nooo, that hurts!" Abby started thrashing around and trying to throw her hand back to protect her backside.

WHAP!" Supposed to hurt Abs, now be still or this will take longer" Gibbs said as he held her straying hand to her back.

WHAP! "OWWWW! OK!" WHAP! WHAP!

"No, not OK, Abby, you will learn to keep your temper in check and you will learn that when I say something it is not to hear myself talk. I am tired of you taking unnecessary risks to you and others well being through your childish acts." Gibbs kept spanking her through this little lecture. He continued until her backside was as red as a fire engine. Abby thought she will never be able to sit again. But her struggle increased again as Gibbs raised his left leg and dropped his right leg, this exposing her tender sit area and upper thighs. He was going to make these last few licks count and after ten more licks Gibbs tossed his belt over to the workbench and started rubbing her back. Abby was crying so hard she did not realize the spanking was over. "Abs, Abby, honey, its over." Gibbs was sitting her up and on his lap, careful to avoid her sore areas.

"Gi-Gi-Gibbs. I will never, ev-ev-ever make you this mad again. I p-p-p-promise.' Abby continued to cry into Gibb's shoulder.

"Good, Abby, because I never want to have to do this again, but if I have to then I will." Gibbs said as he stood her up. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Wash your face and pack up the stuff in your room, we leave in 30 minutes."

As Abby slowly climbed the stairs up to her room, she winced with each step as it brought her skirt back in contact with her red backside. '30 minutes is not enough time for me, I will still be so sore,' Abby thought to herself, but she did not want to give Gibbs any reason to swat at her sore backside again.

The car ride to Stillwater seemed like an eternity, Abby could never find a comfortable positon for more than five minutes and it seemed like Gibbs was determined to hit each pothole he could." Seriously, Gibbs, do you think you could drive any smoother here, I am still a sore from earlier."

"Sorry Abs, but these country roads are never the smoothest.'

"Fine." Abby huffed. Not only was she riding on a really sore backside, but she had no music to keep her occupied. Maybe Gibbs would give in just a little. "Gibbs, I think that I have fully come to terms with how upset you are with me, and I think that I totally deserved the whipping. So seeing that I have accepted responsibility for my actions, do you think that I could maybe have my iPod back?"

"Well, Abs, I am glad you are taking responsibility for your actions and I am glad that you agree that you deserved the whipping, but no, I am sticking with the grounding, so end of discussion." Gibbs countered.

"But, Gibbs, come on." Abby patience was starting to wear thin , thanks to the lack of music and sore backside. 'Giiibbbbsssss."

"Can it Abby, do not make me pull this vehicle over." Gibbs said in a stern no nonsense voice.

"OK."

The rest of the ride was peaceful, and the closer they were to Stillwater the more excited Abby became. "I can't wait to see Grandpa Jack. Do you think he will be ok if I call him that? Maybe not. Well, I still can't wait." Abby started to ramble.

"I get it Abby, you are getting excited, so just relax.'

When they pulled into Stillwater they passed through town and headed straight to Jack's house. As they pulled into the drive, they saw Jack standing at the front door. As soon as the car stopped, Abby leaped out of the car and ran straight into Jack's open arms.

"Oh, so glad to be here." Abby exclaimed to Jack. "Can I call you grandpa Jack, is that OK? I mean we are like Gibbs kids, so that would naturally make you our, my granddad. But then again, maybe you do want us to call you that, and that would be ok too, I guess." Abby spoke so fast that Jack had a hard time keeping up.

"Nope, no problem there Abby, you can call me grandpa, grandpa Jack, or just Jack, whichever one you please. So what's this I hear of you and some trouble." Jack asked as he ushered her into the door.

Abby turned her head to make sure the coast was clear, "Well, you should know that Jethro can over react a little so …"

"I what Abigail?" Gibbs said as he turned the corner and entered the house.

"Oh nothing, I was going to explain this whole escapade to grandpa here and how you can overreact sometimes…OWWW! What was that for Gibbs?"

"That was thinking that you could pull a fast one and try to explain things from your viewpoint and make me out like the bad guy. Just because I will not be here does not mean that your punishment is not continued. " Gibbs could see the question in his dad's eyes and went to explain. "Well, dad, Abby is still a little sore, literally, from the little discussion her backside had with my belt before we left this morning."

"What, you Leroy, actually whipped Abby?"

"Actually dad, I have spanked her twice yesterday and then after she threw a mug at me, I whipped her with my belt. Look I know that I have let a lot of stuff slide by with her, but my inaction had led her to believe that she can get away with whatever she wants." Gibbs stared at her with his piercing eyes and continued on , daring her to interrupt him. "But her recent complete lack of obedience could have killed her and Tony, so I decided it was time for DADDY Gibbs to rein in lil' miss Abby."

"It was not as bad as it seems.." Abby went on to explain the whole story to Jack and when she came to the part of applying an additional layer of wax _after_ Gibbs had told her not to, she saw that same look of disappointment that she had seen in Gibbs eyes. But, when she got to the part of the chemical spill she saw the same anger that she had seen in Gibbs also. Maybe this was not going to be as easy of a break as Abby thought.

As soon as she finished the story, she expected some sympathy from Jack, but she was totally shocked when he started off by saying. "Leroy, I am proud of you son. If she was my child I would have done the same thing, in fact I might not have gone as easy with her at NCIS."

"Easy, you call what he did to me easy. Let me tell you that ruler hurt really bad. Easy my…"

"Watch it young lady, I will not hesitate to start again where Leroy left off. So tell me Leroy, what are the guidelines of this punishment."

Gibbs went over all of the restrictions and rules outloud to make sure Abby heard the same ones. " No music, no TV, no movies and no computer. She can help you out with any odd jobs around the farm and then she can sit and think about her actions." Gibbs said with smile. "Well, dad, I need to head back now so if she causes any trouble just call me."

"Leroy, I am sure that Abby will be on her best behavior." Jack answered.

"Abby walk me to my car. " As Abby walked beside Gibbs on the way to the car he continued to talk to her." Abby, I do not need to reiterate any of these rules again. Stay out of trouble. If I hear that dad has to discipline you then expect to get a second round from me. Am I clear on this?" Gibbs wanted to make sure there was no way she could wiggle herself out of this.

"Yes, sir, all clear sir!" Abby spoke with a military salute.

"Don't be a smartass Abs." Gibbs said as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, cranked the car and left.

Just as soon as Gibbs taillights were gone, Abby walked back into the house, thinking to herself ' OK, one smart, tech savvy forensic extraordinare vs. one older man, getting around this grounding should be a jif.'

Only Abby counted out one thing, this was no ordinary old man, this was Jackson Gibbs, father of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

AN: Sorry it took so long, hitting a wall here for first time, any suggestions to push through would be greatly appreciated. Thanks hope you enjoy, this is a bridge chapter.

"So Grandpa, what do we do? I mean I am here and available to help as needed." Abby spouted cheerfully. She had every intention of getting on Jack's good side and hopefully start wearing down the old man so that she could have a little leeway.

"Well, Abigail, I need to head back into town and finish inventory of my store. How does that sound?"

"Well, it sounds better than sitting here all by myself, with nothing to do, so bored and alone?" Abby finished with an exaggerated SIGH. " Abby was hoping that a little self pity would really pull on Jackson's heart string. "Of course, I would not have to be bored if I something to do or listen to." Abby was laying the pout on thick now, maybe just maybe this would work.

Jackson smiled that crooked Gibbs like smile and said," Well the best thing one can do to avoid being bored is to get busy, so let's go into to town and get to work." The look of shock on Abby's face when Jackson did not give in to her little ploy was priceless. "Those little pouts will not work here sweetheart, how do you think Jethro learned his ways? Huh?"

Abby realized a losing battle, so she gladly jumped into the car and went into town. During the short ride an idea popped into Abby's mind. 'Well, maybe I can find some computer hookups here, or at least some music, this will be a good chance to explore my options.' Abby thought to herself. "Grandpa, while we are in town, do you mind if I go look around, I would like to learn a little of how Jethro grew into the man he is today?"

"Yeah sure Abby, just help me unload the heavier boxes and then you can take a break. Just be careful, and don't do anything stupid. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, sir." Abby smiled and answered.

After unloading the boxes, Abby started to look around town, hoping to find a little internet café or some semblance of civilization, but to her shock all she found was a little pizzeria and a larger drugstore. So after chatting up with the pizzeria owner she started across road back to Grandpa's store.

"Hello, you are new around here aren't you?"

The voice caught Abby off guard, she had so wrapped up in her thoughts she had failed to see the person behind her. "Un. Yeah, just visiting my granddad for a week." Abby answered and started to notice that the girl was about the same age as her, and maybe she would know some connections. "My name is Abby, I am here visiting Jackson Gibbs, who are you?"

"My name is Eliza, and wait a minute, I thought that Jackson only had one son, Leroy. I thought Leroy's only child was killed in an accident years ago?"

"Well, yeah that is all true, but I have worked with Gibbs since I was younger and he has taken on the roll of a father figure in not only mine, but my colleagues lives. And since I am the youngest, I have always been the baby of the group, but they always seem to forget that I actually am an adult." AS Abby was explaining her situation to Eliza, she realized just how childish and unfairly she was being treated. As she started thinking about this she was more and more determined to do as _she_ pleased, to hell with what the others thought.

"So if you work in D.C., then why are you here, are you on vacation?" Eliza asked innocently.

Seeing that she may have a found a ally, Abby started the whole story again.

"You mean he actually spanked you? Oh, my I would have thought you were too old to be taken over some ones knees. And then to ground you on top of all of that, that is .able. I would not do it. I mean you are an adult, so just do as you want to, what is stopping you? Eliza added.

"Well the main thing stopping me is that Jackson threatened to spank me if I break the rules and then to add insult to an already sore problem, Gibbs promised to reinforce the lesson. SO I WILL HAVE DOUBLE THE PUNISHMENT! And believe you me, you do not want one so two is unthinkable." Abby frowned as she thought that all her hopes were now gone, she really did not want to feel the Gibbs wrath times two.

Eliza grabbed her arm and started back across the street, "Well, I just we just won't get caught will we?"

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be to outsmart and old man. I mean, I am a forensic extraordinaire, I should be able to outwit one person, right? So tell me what do you have?" Abby was now getting excited again.

"Well, back at my house I have internet, and TV and phones so just ask Grandpa if you can come over tomorrow, and if he asks anything, just tell him that you met Eliza and are going to help me finish the design and setup of his new loft."

"Ok, well I will meet you here around 10am tomorrow." Abby skipped back into the store just as Jackson was getting ready to close up.

"Oh, there you are girl, I was just getting ready to come find you and make sure you had stayed out of trouble." Jackson said with a grin.

"Believe you me, I am still feeling the lingering effects of Jethro's talk this morning, so I am in no hurry for any repeat." Abby said as she sat into the car. "Grandpa, I met someone my age and was wondering if I could go help her finish her project. Her name is Eliza and "

"Eliza, yeah, I know here, smart girl, brilliant future as an architect if she could ever get out of here and into a good school. Are y'all going to finish my loft?" Jackson inquired.

"Got it in one , yep we are. I told her about some new ideas for safety and alarms for protection and she thought she could work them into her design. So can I, can I please…?"

"OK, only one condition, I trust you Abigail," Jackson looked her straight into the eyes and held her attention as he spoke quietly but with authority. "I expect you to follow the same rules as always, if I so much as catch a drift you are breaking your grounding, then I will not hesitate to apply some lessons to your backside. AM I clear?"

GULP!" Um, yeah, grandpa, of course . Loud and clear." Abby just had to make sure she was not caught for sure now!

The next day seemed to come in slow motion, no TV or music to help her get to sleep, no phone to check on her siblings, she was only here one day and she was already losing her mind. So as soon as sun broke, she was up getting dressed and heading out.

"Whoa, there young'un where you going so early? I cooked a good breakfast so sit a spell and eat." Jackson could see there was something going on in that little Goth head, but what he just did not know.

"Well, this actually smells delicious, I did not know you could cook, and OHHHHH! Is that fresh coffee? I must have died and went to heaven last night, this is soo unbelievable." Abby knew she was laying it on thick, but hoping that Jackson would be so grateful for the flattery that there would be no more questions.

"Well, thank you my dear, just remember, as you go today, number one, the rules and number two be back before dark."

"Ok, granddad. No problem." Abby leaned over, gave Jackson a quick peck on the cheek, and said," I am so glad that my punishment was to come here, I would have gone crazy being so close to my lab and not being able to get into it. I miss the guys so much, but I know that Gibbs said they could call me here and he would call and check too so I just have to make lemonade from this lemon for the next 4 days."

"Are you calling me an old lemon?" Jackson chortled.

"OH. No granddad, never you. Well I will see you later."

"Remember, stay out of trouble!"Jackson yelled as she left through the front door.

'Trouble, who me, trouble?', Abby thought to herself, as she smiled and headed into town.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Sorry it took a while between updates this story is just now starting to bloom in my mind. Hope you enjoy!

As quickly as she made it into town, she met up with Eliza. "Ready, let's go, I have been with Mega Death songs for toooo long" Abby said anxiously.

As soon as they made it to Eliza's house, the first thing Abby did, was to link up the internet and sneak a peek at what was going on at NCIS. She knew so many different ways into the system that she knew she could not be tracked. "Oh, you just wait til I am back my lil' babies. Mama is being forced from her little ones, but I will be back soon. "

"Who are you talking to Abby?" Eliza inquired.

"Oh, I sort of have this habit of giving my lab equipment names and I treat them like they are my babies. They are all so delicate that only I am allowed to work with them."

"If it is only you, then how can Gibbs send you here for a week?"

"Well, right now they are just studying cold cases, but as soon as a new case comes up, just wait and see how fast Gibbs comes back and gets me." Abby said with an air of confidence. If there was one thing Abby excelled at it was forensics, she was the top of her field, and she knew it. "Hey, I think I just might mess with my lil' sis for a while. Hey, Eliza come watch this." As Abby started typing away, in the NCIS bullpen Ziva's computer was going all crazy.

Back at NCIS headquarters, the fun was just beginning. "What the? McGee is your computer acting up?" Ziva asked perplexed. It seemed as if her computer was possessed, it was switching from her private email to the internet then to her work emails. Then the screen went totally blank. "Hurry McGee, come fix this before Gibbs thinks I am not working."

"OK, OK, chill Ziva, let me just take a look at you system. Well, it looks all normal to me, what do you mean acting up."McGee asked. Sure enough as soon as Ziva had scooted to make room for McGee her computer had returned to normal," What I do not understand?"

"Now Ziva, it is ok not to be good at everything, so just because you can not handle your computer does not mean you are less of a agent." Tony said with a sly grin. Just then his computer started doing the same thing. "Hey, McGoogle, get over here, my computer is going berserk."

Tim made 2 large stride and was looking at Tony's computer and saw the same thing. Absoulutely nothing. "Did you and Ziva go eat breakfast together or something, Tony your computer is fine also. Must have been some bad food or something messing with your minds." McGee strode back to his computer with an snooty look and sat back down at his computer.

"Tony, just because you can not handle your computer does not make you less of an agent," Ziva copied what he had said to her and turned it back on him.

"I can handle a computer just fine, my little ninja, something is funny here and I do not see any of us, besides McQuirky, here smiling. If I did not know that Abby was at Jack's, barred from all access, I would think she was up to my eyeballs in…"

"Up to your eyeballs in what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to his computer, sat down and took a swig of his still steaming coffee.

"Oh, nothing, boss, just, you know talking about how much we miss our lil's sis." But deep down, Tony had a gut feeling that one little pigtailed Goth girl was having her jollies now at their expense, but the question was how to catch her.

The little show continued all day back and forth from Ziva to Tony and Abby even messed with the big guy once. Abby knew that Gibbs was too proud to admit that there was something wrong with his computer, he would just assume he had pushed a wrong button or something.

Back at Eliza's Abby was in stitches, she had tapped into the security camera at the bullpen and was watching each of her siblings deal with their computers, and poor McGee was bouncing from one desk to another, just like a pinball. "Oh, this is sooo funny, I need to stop before McGee finds my connection, but Eliza can I come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure Abby, you can come anytime, if tomorrow is anything like today, then this is the most fun I have had in a long time." Eliza answered.

"Yeah, well I got to head back before Jack gets suspicious, and if anyone emails you or calls you, just ignore it. I would hate for you to get in trouble. But until tomorrow my friend. " Abby yells out as she heads back to Jack's .

Jack was just starting supper as Abby entered the kitchen." UMMM, smells delicious , whatcha' cooking Grandad."

"Well, just since you have been no trouble , I thought I would reward you with homemade pizzas and for dessert, banana splits. How does that sound?"

"Oh, sounds delicious, I need to go wash up and then I will be down." Abby said as she went to her bathroom, a small feeling of guilt hitting her, 'Just act calm, and eat, and then bed, and all should be ok' Abby mumbled to herself.

As she sat down at the table, Grandad started asking question about his new loft." So, what ideas did you two girls come up with? I can hardly wait to see what took so long today, figure just might stop by Eliza's tomorrow and check the new system out."

"UH, no, not a good idea, yet. Umm, we just started the preliminaries so there are no finalized drawing or anything else, just a scratch pad and some rough schematics. Give us a couple of more days and then it will be all drawn out and all" Abby had to hurry and lie, because in all of the fun of today, they never worked at all on the loft. She would make sure that tomorrow when she went back to Eliza's that before they started messing with the gang, that some work would be done.

Jack had a bad gut feeling about Abby's story, but he would give her a chance. But the more he thought about it the more he had the feeling still, maybe if he talked to Jethro then he would be more at peace. So, Jack called Jethro.

"Gibbs."

"Hey son it's me ."

"Yeah dad figured that when the caller ID said dad. What did our little troublemaker do?"

"Troublemaker, HA! She has been no trouble at all, I am beginning to wonder if it is just you that brings out that side of our lil' Abigail." Jackson begin to wonder how did Abby seem to get in trouble so much.

"Listen dad, trust me, if she can find trouble, she does , and not then trouble finds her" Gibbs answered his dad's thoughts.

Little did Jackson realize that Abby was eavesdropping on the whole conversation, and hearing Gibbs describe her as trouble really fired her up ' Trouble, I will show you trouble Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Abby thought to herself as she went to bed, planning all the little games she would play on her family tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Sorry it took a while between updates this story is have been in hospital for 2 weeks and now home and finally feel like attempting to write!

The next day Abby showed up at Eliza's house ready to show one Leroy Jethro Gibbs the true meaning of trouble. It was no problem hacking back into NCIS computers and the security cameras, and as soon as all were online she was ready to start the show.

"Are you ready for some fun Eliza?" Abby asked.

"Yep, let's drive them crazy and make them realize just how much they miss you Abby."

First off, Abby started messing with each of their computer links again, first making Tony's screen blink and go blank and then reappear as soon as Tim was there. Then making Ziva's fonts change to the Burmese language so that all she typed and read was in Burmese. Abby topped off the computer fiascos by making Gibbs keys play "Sweet Home Alabama" every time he hit a keystroke. As each individuals computer, minus McGee's, was going crazy, Abby and Eliza were laughing their heads off at the reactions.

"OMG, Abby, this is too funny. They look like the three stooges running from desk to desk, and then to see Gibbs try not to throw his computer in the floor is priceless." Emma said.

"Oh, I did not mean for Vance to hear that music coming from Gibb's computer, time to switch to cellphone distraction. I do not want Tim to be able to trace me back to here, so I need to terminate this connection for good. This was so fun, next stop phones." Abby said as she logged off the computer and took her cell phone and reconnected some wires from the computer to her phone. "See, Eliza, by switching this router I can make it seem as all the call I make are coming from the Norfolk area. This way they will never know it is me."

"Are you sure about this Abby? I would really hate for you to get into trouble."Eliza spoke as she saw Abby grin.

"Oh, yeah I am sure. Listen and learn." Abby first dialed Tony and changed her voice to a sound like a older lady.

"Hello, is this Anthony Dinozzo?"

"_Yes, this is Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo speaking, how may I help you?"_

"My name is Martha Solittle. I am calling in reference to a donation that you made at the sperm bank years ago. It seems that we have a need for some more of your specimens. We had a request made for you and as we went to unthaw the specimens it seemed that all of your samples have… can you hold for one minute please.."

"_Oh, No Wait, My specimens are what?..."_

Abby had to put down the phone to keep from giving herself away. She was laughing so hard that she forgot to disconnect the call. Little did she realize that a hit to the Dinozzo pride meant war. Back at the office, Tim had seen Tony's expression and knew something was up.

"Tony, what's up? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Tim asked

"Yes, Tony, that look on your face is quite unusual for you" Ziva added.

"Well, guys I am on hold and SHHH! AH! NO! I lost the connection! I need to find out what is wrong with me! Do I look OK? Do I look healthy?"

"You're going to be a lot less healthy if you do not get back to these cold cases," Gibbs answered as he walked past Tony. "Why all the sudden concern, are you feeling tired? Maybe you should go let Ducky check you out."

"Uh, no boss I am fine."

"I do not know Tony, maybe you should go , you do not look as fit as a violin" Ziva added. She like seeing Tony uncomfortable and this was so easy.

"FIDDLE, Ziva, it is fit as a fiddle, and yes I feel good, just that was the strangest phone call, I may try to redial them." Tony picked up his phone and try to redial that number, but all he could get was a busy signal. "This is so Twilight Zonish, you would think that a large company would have multiple lines available and not be busy."

"Here Tony, let me see it, are you even doing it the right way?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McBell I know how to operate my own phone, but if you think you can do better than give it a try."

"OK, I will do it a different way though, Tony turn your phone, I am going to access the call log through my computer and then see if I can retrace the call back to a more specific route. If I can backtrack far enough then this should be simple since it was a business. Wait.. now that is strange.."

"What? Come on tell me? Tony was getting anxious now.

"Well, " Tim started, " I can't get this to trace back to a business, it is an individual cell phone, but it is being rerouted. If I can just break this connection here and hack back into the main server, I should be able to ….. Bingo! Got it, wait a minute, " McGee had started to have that sinking feeling in his stomach when he started this back trace that he was going to end up with this answer, but seeing in front of his eyes made him groan. "UGHHH! "

"What, What is it? Move over let me see, wait a minute the bank is in Ohio, not Pennsylvania. Oh, when I get my hands on her." Tony said and then realized that Abby was behind all of the computer mess ups.

They kids were so tied up venting over just how foolish Abby had played them that they failed to notice that Gibbs had picked up the phone and had called his father.

"Hey, dad. Is Abby available? She's not home. I thought we decided that she was grounded. Oh, she said she was going to work on your project. I really doubt that dad. Well, I think that lil miss Abigail is ready to come home tomorrow. I will be there to pick her up at breakfast. Don't tell her. OK, see ya."

On the other end of the phone was one upset Jackson Gibbs. Could it really be that Abby would deliberately lie to him? He would go find out now. Jackson left the house, hoping against hope that Leroy was wrong, but had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was not. As he drove to Eliza's house and went to the door he started to get more and more upset at her. How dare she abuse his trust? How dare she lie to him? Maybe it was time for Grandpa Gibbs to show Abigail where Leroy learned his skill.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door was opened by Eliza. " Oh, um, hi Jackson. How are you? Nice for you to stop by." Eliza was talking so loud that she hoped Abby would have a heads up.

"Eliza, I have known you your whole life and I expect an honest answer from or you will pay the consequences, have you and Abby been working this whole time on my coop?" The look that Jackson gave Eliza made her think twice before she spoke.

"Um, well, not exactly."

"What do you mean by not exactly, this is a yes or no question. Have you and Abby been working on my coop the whole time or have there been other goings on?" Jackson was starting to lose his patience with Eliza.

"Well, Jackson, we.."

"No, Grandpa, I not we have been doing other things." Abby rounded the corner and interjected before her new friend got herself in trouble. " No, I talked Eliza into letting me use her computer relays and internet to mess with the guys back at the office. I am sorry."

"I can believe that you lied to me Abby.

Those few words broke Abby's heart and the tears started to build. "I know and I am sorry. Bye Eliza, sorry if I got you into trouble. I will talk to you later."

"Car, now Abby. We have some things we need to discuss." Jackson was furious on the inside but cool on the outside.

"Great, I hate it when Gibbs says that , it usually means that my backside will be having a discussion with his hand."

As they got to the car, Jackson looked over the car and replied." Where do you think he learned that from missy."

"Oh, grandpa, you wouldn't. I am so sorry. Please don't. " It was then that the full repercussion of her actions hit her. " Oh, listen , can we just keep this between you and me. I mean no harm no foul. If Jethro finds out, OHHHHHH!" Abby just put her head in her hands and mumbled.

"Sorry sweetie, no can do. I think you should tell him yourself, later tonight, after our discussion and yes I would and will. As soon as we get home, upstairs , room and get ready to stay in the rest of the day." Jackson stated with a no nonsense tone that Abby knew she had heard before.

Abby ran upstairs as soon as she entered the door and did exactly as told. She had a feeling she was getting ready to have a discussion with the one who taught Gibbs, and she had the uneasy feeling like she would need to sleep on her stomach tonight.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.

JUST HOW TOUGH SHOULD JACKSON BE? I HAVE A GUT FEELING IT WILL BE GOOD.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Thanks to all the reviews, ideas, I had a difficult time figuring out Jackson, I hope this does him justice.

Thanks again to Chelsea1234, without her guidance and wisdom this story would not be.

Once things had settled down at the house, Jackson sat at the oak table, running his fingers through his hair, trying to think of how to deal with one errant granddaughter. He was angry that Abby had broke the grounding, but he was most upset that she had lied to him. It was a bold –faced lie, he had specifically asked her if they had worked on his plans and she answered yes. On one hand he wanted to be the all loving grandfather, but then again he had to let Abby know that she could not lie to him. As he made up his mind, he hoped that Abby understood just how hard this would be on him.

While Jackson was downstairs thinking about his actions, Abby decided to go ahead and bite the bullet and call Jethro and let him know, she knew that her not calling him could be seen as lying by omission and one thing she was certain of was that she did not want to add anymore to her already impending doom.

"_Gibbs." _That was how he always answered the phone, even though he knew it was Abby he was not going to make this any easier on her. He was hoping that she was calling to tell him about her troubles.

"Gibbs, hey this is Abby. Just wanted to see how you are doing, ya miss me?"

"_Of, course I miss you Abby, but the more important question is how are you doing? Are you keeping out of trouble?"_ Gibbs already knew the answer to this, but was willing to give Abby a little rope , just to see how far she would run with it.

"Oh, I am doing great! Couldn't be better. Just sitting here in Stillwater, doing the normal boring stuff.'

"_Great, Abs. Glad to see that you are being the model child for Jack. He was so excited to have you come stay with him. I know I set it out to be part of the punishment, but to Jack this was a good way for you and him to bond. I am an only child, and with the death of Kelly, he thought he had lost the chance of being a grandfather. But, then there came my surrogate children and now he feels like he has a second chance.'_

"Oh, I… never thought of that Gibbs." All of a sudden Abby was starting to feel selfish and childish.

"_Oh, yeah Abby, he loves you as if you were my blood. He was so excited when I called him to see if he could take you on for a week. He could not wait until you came, of course he would have preferred different circumstances for the visit, but nevertheless, it was time spent with his granddaughter."_

"Oh, Gibbs I never imagined Jackson felt that way." Now Abby had tears silently rolling down her face, not only had she lied to Jackson she had abused his trust." OH, GIBBS, I Am SO sorry. I I I never meant to hurt him. I overheard your conversation with him about me being a troublemaker and that made me mad, so I purposefully set out to make you guys back at the office crazy. I pulled phone pranks, I messed with your computers, I I I lied to Jack to cover myself, and now he probably wants me to leave. I broke his trust and your trust and I I.' Abby could not speak clearly due to pressure of guilt that pressing against her heart. She was speaking so fast that Gibbs could barely understand her, but he knew what she was saying. She was crying so hard that she could not stop.

"_Abby, STOP! Dad would never want you to leave, yeah, you broke his trust and you lied to him, but he would never send you away. He loves you. You remember our discussion of family, well that applies to him also. You can't decided to be in or out, once you are family, you are family forever. I already had a clue that you were behind all of the hijinx here, but I was hoping against hope I was wrong and for that WE WILL DISCUSS the consequences of you actions. But I think you need not make yourself sick with worry that he will love you less. We all love you Abby! Just think about what I told you and then you will know what to do. See ya soon. "_

"Oh Oh OK, Gibbs. I just did not think but I do now. See ya, nite dad"

As Abby hung up the phone the myriad of emotions that were racing through her heart and mind ran from disappointment of how she had treated Jackson to ecstatic joy to know that he really thought of her as his granddaughter. Now she just had to let him know how sorry she was and how she would do whatever it took to regain his trust.

As Jackson slowly climbed the stairs, he thought he heard the sound of crying, but he could not be sure. As he slowly opened the door to Abby's room, what he saw pulled all the grandfather heartstrings. On the bed sat Abby, head hung down, hugging Bert her hippo and tears freely flowing. "Abigail, dear, what ever is wrong? What has happened to warrant these tears?" Jackson asked as he sat down beside her.

Abby leaned her head on his shoulder and started trying to explain her tears. "I-I-OHH! I am soo sorry. I did not mean to betray your trust, I was just mad at the moment, and according to some, I have these times when I go with the moment and not think things through. I mean, I did not think of the consequences. Do not make me leave. I I I love having a granddad. "

"Leave, where in the cotton picking world, would you get an idea like that? Abigail, look at me." Reaching under her chin, Jackson lifted her face to look him in the eyes. " Yes, I am upset with you right now, and there will be consequences, but I would never ask you to leave. You are my granddaughter in my heart, granted you are not biologically mine, but when Jethro assumed the role of surrogate father to you guys, that by default made me a grandfather. This is my second chance at being a grandfather and I intend to make the most of each moment. So yea, I am disappointed that you lied to me, but does not change how much I love you."

"So, I can still be your granddaughter." Abigail asked quietly.

"You will ALWAYS be my granddaughter, even when you have kids of your own, even when you do something stupid, like lying to me. But, there has to be some repercussions, I had every intention of coming up here and spanking you, but now after our little heart to heart, I have changed my mind. Do not take this as me being a pushover, usually lying warrants a trip to the woodshed and next time I will not hesitate to take you out there, but right now I think grounding you to your room until tomorrow is sufficient. You can just sit here and think about your actions that landed you here with me and your actions that landed you grounded. I will call you for dinner. Love ya kid, don't ever doubt it." Jackson stood up and pulled on her pigtail.

"Love ya too, granddad.' Abby answered with a smile on her face. She now felt confident in the love of a grandfather. She would not worry about tomorrow, after all it is a brand new day.

Little did Abby realize that tomorrow, her "dad" was going to visit and that they would be having the dreaded discussion after all. Poor Abby.

Sorry for the delay, still recovering. Hope this is enjoyable.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

SO SORRY POSTED CH 9 TWICE THIS IS CHAPTER 10

Thanks to all the reviews, sorry to those who felt I was too easy on Abby with Jackson, I felt a heart to heart was needed before he starts the more strict regime..

Thanks again to Chelsea1234, without her guidance and wisdom this story would not be.

Abby slept peacefully that night. If she had any clue that Jethro was planning to come take her home, she probably would have not rested as well. But never the one to sleep late, Abby's internal alarm clock woke her up at was not a surprise that she awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, but it was a surprise that she heard Jackson talking to someone else. Who in the world would be here this early in the morning? Always the curious one, Abby threw on her robe and went down to investigate. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. It was not who she saw because the other person remained in the living room, but it was what she saw sitting on the kitchen counter that abruptly stopped her. On the counter was one of the travel cups of coffee from the café that team frequented in DC, and that only signified one thing, "Daddy" Gibbs was here and the best thing she could do would be turn back around and run. As quiet as a mouse Abby turned to sneak back up the stairs, maybe she could find a way to sneak out before they realized she was awake. She made it back to her room and sat on the bed. It was not the fact that she did not want to see Gibbs it was the fact that she remembered all to clear the parting words he left with her. _Stay out of trouble. If I hear that dad has to discipline you then expect to get a second round from me_. Granted, Jackson had not physically punished her, she was still in trouble and that meant double trouble for her. Quickly she changed into her t-shirt and shorts and held her favorite black sandals in her hand, she wanted to make as little sound as possible and the clunking of hard heeled shoes would surely give her away. As she was creeping down the front steps, she heard Jackson yell up the back steps.

"Abby, Abigail are you up yet? Come on down, you have company" Jackson yelled with no answer. "Abby, Abigail."

Abby remained quiet as she was sneaking down the steps, she had her head turned to look back up the steps that she failed to see the person at the bottom of her stairwell. It wasn't until she felt the rough callous hands grab her by the elbow, that she knew she had been caught.

"No need to yell Dad, she is right here."

Abby gulped loudly as she turned to look into the steely blue eyes of one pissed Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Going somewhere Abs? I thought you were grounded. Oh, wait a minute, I think you do not truly understand the meaning of the word grounded. We will just have to make sure that you learn the true meaning of grounded, won't we Abigail?" Jethro never took his hands off her elbow until they were in the kitchen, and then he with a rough tug, sat her on one of the kitchen stools. The look in his eyes just dared her to make one wrong word or move and he would readily take care of business right here in the kitchen.

"Abigail, I did not hear you stirring around up there I was starting to get worried." Jackson remarked.

"Oh, no Dad, our little Abigail was trying to sneak out the front door unnoticed, but she got caught." Gibbs answered for Abby.

"Why were you sneaking, wait you knew Leroy was here didn't you. Don't you lie to me again, missy. I will not hesitate to take my hand to your backside right here and now." Jackson was clearly was upset with her trying to sneak out and Abby thought it might be best in the best interest of her backside to try to smooth things over fast.

"Not really, sneaking per se, SMACK! OWW!" Abby jumped as she felt the large hand of Leroy Jethro connect with her backside. " What was that for, Gibbs!"

"I could see you were trying to think up another lie right here in front of us."

"OK, yeah, I was trying to sneak out." Abby started to tear up, hoping that the tears would soften Jackson.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Truthfully.."

"Well, Yeah Abs, the truth would be nice." Gibbs added.

"Yes, I was sneaking out, but only because I saw Gibbs coffee on the counter when I came downstairs earlier, not that I was sneaking then, I just heard you talking to someone and I did not know who it was and then I thought I would just peek and then I realized who it was and then I panicked." Abby had spoken so fast she was out of breath.

"Why did you panic Abby?" Gibbs asked, knowing full and well why she panicked, he just wanted her to verbally acknowledge why she had done it and then in turn acknowledge she knew she was breaking the rules all along.

"Gibbs, you know why?" Abby said sheepishly, trying to avoid having to say what he wanted her to say.

"Well, if you can't explain your action, then we will just jump ahead to the punishment part of this. Dad, is the old woodshed still in good shape?"

"Why yes son, it is?", answered Jackson with a slight grin on his face, he hated that Abby was going to get a spanking, but he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do.

"Wait, wait a minute. OK, I was sneaking out because I knew that Gibbs told me that if I got into trouble here then I would get a second dose of punishment from him when he came back. I got in trouble yesterday, not just for lying to you granddad, but for breaking his grounding rules. So I wanted to avoid this whole punishment thing." Abby tried to explain her actions hoping to put off the inevitable.

"Just how long did you think you could get away with running? All this is going to do is make it worse for you in the end. So have you packed up already?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I did it thinking I would come back in when ya'll were out looking for me and get them. I know, I know bad idea. But can you blame a girl for trying?" Abby was trying to lighten the moodm but it was not working.

"Ok, Abby I understand, does not change my mind, but for all it is worth, I understand. Come on let's go." Gibbs placed his hand on her upper arm and gently led her to stand.

"Go, Go go where? Oh, no seriously." Abby turned to waterworks on now.

Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!

Poor Abby a visit to the woodshed is coming..


	11. Chapter 11

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Thanks to all the reviews, I cannot believe I am almost at 100 reviews. Thanks again to all, your reviews are so helpful/

Thanks again to Chelsea1234, who reminds me to write like I talk.

As soon as they exited the door and were headed out the back Abby started dragging her heels.

"Stop fighting this Abby, you knew what would happen if I had to come back and find out that you had been misbehaving." Gibbs said gruffly as he was firmly tugging Abby by her elbow.

"But, But Giiibbbss, I don't want to go to the woodshed with you, or with anyone else to be exact." Abby was trying her hardest to reroute Gibbs and hopefully delay her punishment. But, this was not working and the more she tried to talk the more aggravated Gibbs became.

"Abs, time for talk is over. I feel like we have revisited this topic over and over again. You knew the rules, you chose to break them and now you will pay the price." Gibbs opened the door to the woodshed and led Abby in. "Over there Abby." Gibbs instructed her to stand over near the workbench and stack of wood.

Gibbs turned around and started searching for something in the drawers. Abby could not see what he was searching for, but when he stopped searching and turned towards her, she knew she was in serious trouble.

"Do you know what this is Abby?" Gibbs started walking slowly with the well used paddle in his hand.

"Giiibbbsss, please, you cannot be seriously think of using that on me"

"My dad thought to use it on me more than once so I thought I would pass on the tradition." Gibbs said as he continued walking towards her.

Abby hoped that she could talk him into seeing just how painful that would be. She was slowly backing away from the menacing look on his face. She was stopped by the feeling of something solid against her back. " If-if you use that on me I will NEVER sit again. Come on Gibbs, let's just use your hand. I promise I will learn the lesson."

"Abby, stop the talking, and turn around and bend over the edge of the workbench. We are not going to open this up for a debate. You have until the count of three or you will lose the shorts. One..."

"But, Gibbs, I can't…."

"TWO…"

"Fine, but I just want to let you know that I will…"

"THREE.. OK, drop them."

"No, Gibbs, Look, I am ready, just please…"

SWAT! "OWWW! WAY TO HARD GIBBS!"

SWAT! "This is not time for criticism Abs, you knew what would happen so time to pay the piper" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"GIIIBBBSSS, PLEEEAAASSSEEE. " Abby had only had 5 swats and already felt like her backside was on fire, she knew that she could not take any more. So she threw back her hand knowing that Gibbs would not swing if her hand was in the way.

"Abby move your hand." Gibbs said sternly.

"I-I-I can't. You-you-wi-wi-wi-start-a-a-again." Abby was trying to stop this punishment, but Gibbs knew her trick.

"Abigail, you do not decide when this is over. I will decide how long this will take so just give me your hand now. NOW ABIGAIL."

Reluctantly Abby gave Gibbs her hand and readied herself for the next swat. SWAT! OWW! SWAT! ARGHH!

Gibbs gently held her down as he readied himself to finish what he had started. As much as this was hurting Abby, it was hurting him also to have to do this. He would never let anyone hurt anyone of his kids, and it tore him up to have to cause any kind of pain to them, but he knew deep inside that he needed to rein Lil miss Abby in before she ventured into more trouble.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! All in the same area, and once Gibbs had turned her backside a uniform shade of fire engine red, he aimed a little lower and delivered five fast, hard swats to her sit area. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! The last 2 swats took Abby's breath away. Gibbs placed the paddle down on the workbench and slowly rubbed circles on her back, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Gibbs had never paddled Abby this severely before. He had paddled the other like this but never her. He hoped he would never have to do this again." Abby,... Abby." Gibbs was trying to get her attention but she refused to even acknowledge his voice. He changed tactics and gently signed MY GIRL on her face. This made her turn her head and look him in the eyes. "Abby, that was the most difficult thing I have had to do in a long time. I hope you know that I never want to do this again."

Abby slowly stood and turned into his arms, alternating between openly crying and the calming back down to sniffling. "Gi-Gi-Gibbs, I-I-I- never want you to have to do this again, ei-ei-either." She then just laid her head on his shoulder.

"Abby, I hope this let's you know that I am serious about keeping you guys safe. I can't do that if you disobey me every chance you get. I told you about the lab, but did you listen, no. Then even here I specifically left instructions for you to follow and what do you do, you go and lie to Jack, create havoc at the office and then try to run. I do not know what else to do to get your attention." Gibbs was stroking her hair as he was talking. He wanted to make sure she knew that she would always be his child." This is over now, OK. I do not want you overanalyzing this. You messed up, I spanked you like any FATHER would do, and you are still my youngest child. That will never change, so try your tears, let's go pack your stuff and head home."

"AWWW, Gibbs, can I ride in the backseat laying down?" Abby said as she linked her arm through her dads.

"Nope, every bump will help you remember why you are in the shape you are in. Go ahead, let Jackson know that you are ok, I will be in soon." Gibbs said as Abby gingerly strolled into the back of the house.

Gibbs sat down on one of the hand carved benches and thought about what just happened. Was he too hard on her, she said that she was OK, but will she ever forgive him deep inside. Did she think he was a monster? He knew that if this was Kelly he would have done the same. He had paddled Ziva before, but for some reason this was so different, he just hoped Abby would one day understand. But fortunately it was what he heard that eased all of the doubts from his mind.

"DAD, hey DAD! Come on, breakfast is waiting, I don't want to start without you." Abby yelled with her normal jovial voice.

Maybe, just maybe things were going to be OK.


	12. Chapter 12

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Thanks to all the reviews, I cannot believe I am almost at 100 reviews. Thanks again to all, your reviews are so helpful. Keep on reviewing!

Thanks again to Chelsea1234, thanks for keeping me on track!

The ride back to DC was a uncomfortable one for Abby. Gibbs made sure she sat in the front seat with no pillow for comfort.

"Gibbs, I don't think I can make the ride all the way, I am still sore from yesterday. My God Gibbs, I never thought you would ever spank me that hard. I mean, I have been in trouble before, but Geez, you never ever have made me this sore before. I mean I know that you paddle Tony, McGee and Ziva, but I, well…."

"But, what Abby, you thought, that I would never do that to you. Well, you have been getting away with things that I do not tolerate from the others. I always treated you like the baby, but that ends now. Me treating you differently has only made you more dangerous in your actions, my lack of discipline with you has let you think that you can get away with anything. Wrong. I hope our little trip to the woodshed has made that clear."

"Oh, I was loud and clear on the receiving end of our trip. That is one spanking that I hope to never have to feel again. I do not know how the others take these spankings and then keep on going." Abby shifted in her seat.

"Oh, believe you me Abs, they are feeling it every bit as much as you are now. They just hide it better. But, I want you to know that I hated every moment of that spanking." Gibbs kept his eyes on the road.

"What?" Abby was perplexed.

"Abby, I know as your boss, you do your job as you are told. I never doubt your integrity in your job or that you would ever do anything to endanger you job. But, the father figure in me, some times questions what goes through your mind when you pull some of the stunts you have pulled lately. You put yourself and others in danger without even thinking Abs. You lie to me and to Jackson, that hurts you integrity. I felt like I needed to get through to you one way or another, and this was one way."Gibbs sneaked a quick peek at Abby to see if she was still paying attention.

"One way, that was just one way Gibbs, then I hate to see what the other way was. What could hurt worse than that?" Abby gently cocked her hips to one side trying to take some of the weight of her still red backside. Abby noticed that Gibbs had pulled off into a rest area. He stopped the car and looked her in the eyes.

"My last resort would be to take off my team and sent to another team."

"What, you would what? But, you said, said that we were family, and that you would never send me away. I can't believe you." Before Gibbs could finish what he was saying, Abby jumped out of the car and started running away.

"Abby, ABS, **ABIGAIL SCUITO, FREEZE NOW!** I am not done talking." Gibbs marched over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. He leaned into her hair and spoke softly but with an undercurrent of steel. " I WILL NEVER SEND YOU AWAY! You will always be one of my daughters, but if putting you in a place where you did not have to follow my orders so much, maybe when I give you a warning you would listen better and then you would not put yourself and others in danger."

"Oh, Gibbs. I promise to listen to you and take your words more seriously. Please let me stay on your team. I promise that I will dutifully note all your warnings from now on. " Abby turned to look Gibbs straight in the eye. "Gibbs, I can promise you this also, I will never forget this spanking today. I will listen more, and not put others in danger. Just let me stay with my family." Abby spoke softly, yet the tears that rolled down her cheeks spoke volumes to Gibbs.

"I got'cha Abs, do not make me ever have to think down that road again, is that clear?"

"Loud and clear, sir" Abby said with a crooked smile and a incorrect salute.

"Other hand for the salute Abs, smartass." Gibbs corrected with a huge grin on his face. "Let's get in the car and head home."

"Home?" Abby asked with smirk on her face.

"Yeah, Abby, you can come home and stay in your room until you have fully recovered." Gibbs pulled on her pigtail and led her back to the car.

"Gibbs?" Abby looked with that pity me pout.

"Get in Abby and no to the pillow."

The End?

Reviews, should I stop here?


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

NCIS is sole property of CBS and Donald Bellisario.

Thanks again to a wonderful help, Chelsea 1234. You keep me on track! THANKS for all those who review, your input is invaluable.

Warning: Story contains spanking of adults

Back at NCIS headquarters, the others were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their lil' sis. Once they had figured it out that it was Abby that was creating havoc in the bullpen they knew that when Gibbs had left abruptly, it was to bring home his wayward child.

"I wonder how Abby is riding home with Gibbs." McGee said with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry McWorry wart, if I have any idea, and after a few trips to the woodshed I have a pretty good idea, she is intact. Her ass probably could pass for Rudolph's nose after Gibbs finished with her, and it is a long, bumpy ride back from Stillwater, so she will not be sitting so easily for a while, but Gibbs would never really hurt her." Tony answered with a smirk on his face, leaning back in his chair and his hands behind his head. Although on the outside , he cast the face of a careless, frat boy, deep down he was as worried as McGee.

"Oh, drop it you two. You know as well as I do that Gibbs always takes it easier on Abby… She seems to pull the 'I'm the baby' paper all the time." Ziva was clearly frustrated at how everybody always worried about Abby.

"Card, Ziva, it's I'm the baby card." Tony corrected.

"Card, Shmard. Sometimes I think you forget that she is an adult. She makes these decisions for herself, knowing that there will be consequences and yet she still does whatever she pleases. I for one am hoping that Gibbs finally put his foot…" Ziva was in full rant mode, standing in front of her desk, waving her arms in the air.

"Uh, Ziva…"

"Not done yet McGee, we get our asses handed to us on platters and no one comes rushing to make sure we are ok. I mean she might get a well-deserved spanking and what are we doing, we are standing around, waiting for her to come back so we can comfort her. If Gibbs knew.."

"Oh, I do, Zi-va." Gibbs answered from behind her.

If a picture spoke a thousand words, then Ziva's expression of shock was priceless. Slowly turning, she looked not only into a set of steel blues eyes that reflected disappointment, but she looked into tearful green eyes full of hurt.

"Gibbs, Abby, I did not see…"

"Good to see you too ZIVA!"Abby said as tears streaked down her cheeks. Not wanting to be embarrassed, Abby ran down the stairs, into her lab and locked the door. Walking over to her futon she took a timid seat, but still being sore opted to roll on her stomach instead. Grabbing for Burt she started to cry into his tummy. "I do not get treated like a baby." Starting to realize the partial truth in Ziva's words, Abby started to cry harder and finally drifted off to sleep.

Back upstairs, Ziva started to try to explain." How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear how you truly feel Ziva." Gibbs had now positioned himself to be standing behind her, leaning into her space enough to make her uneasy. " Just a few notes for your mind, yes I put my foot down, yes she was spanked well and families usually do comfort each other. I would be worried if I had came in and found y'all not waiting on us. Jealousy is not becoming on you Ziva." Gibbs finished and walked towards his desk and sat down. Looking up and watching the glances exchange between McGee and Tony, Gibbs just cocked his head to one side and said" OK, Big brothers, go check on lil' sis. I'm sure she could use a warm shoulder now, especially after her welcome home."

Gibbs glared at Ziva with a look that dared her to try to explain, and Ziva, never being one to back down from a challenge went ahead full force.

" I know that you think saying sorry is a sign of weakness, but at this moment I have a weakness. You were correct Gibbs, I was jealous. Sometimes I feel like we, as a unit, are a little too close. In Moussad you are instructed to do the job, not get attached, because becoming attached you lose your edge. " Ziva was now speaking with her head down.

"You are not Moussad anymore Ziva, you are NCIS. Things are different here." Gibbs softened his tone. He could tell by her posture that Ziva was ashamed and embarrassed, and these are feelings that she was not used to dealing with. "We are a team, but more important we are a family. I would hope by now this would be easier for you to accept, but sometimes old habits are hard to let go. I should know." Gibbs gently grasped her hand, gave it a quick squeeze, reassuring her that all would be well, and then sat at his desk. He could tell by the way she was shooting quick glances at the elevator that she was eager to go check on Abby, but pride prevented her from going to easily. "Oh, will you stop by the lab and let Dinozzo and McGee know that they still have yesterday's reports to finish. Director is getting tired of our late paper work."

Ziva, seeing the chance Gibbs was giving her, walked to the elevator and hit the down button. She had to make sure that all was OK with Abby. The more she thought of what Gibbs said the more she realized that she needed to remember she was not Moussad, she was NCIS, AKA Family Gibbs.


	14. Chapter 14

Taking care of lil' sis

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Thanks to all the reviews, they are so helpful. Keep on reviewing!

Thanks again to Chelsea1234, for helping me finish this!

While Ziva was upstairs with Gibbs, Tony and McGee headed down to check on Abby in her lab.

Knock! Knock!

Worried by the lack of an answer from their lil sis' Tony and McGee eased into the lab looking for Abby. "Abby, Abby are you in there?" McGee asked.

"Shhhh! McGee, found her." Tony said as he pointed to the sleeping form on the futon. Abby was laying on her stomach, head pillowed by Burt her farting hippo, still sniffling every so often. "Gibbs must have really worn her out today. If she is still on her stomach he must have spanked her awful hard."

"Awful is right. YAWN!" Abby spoke in a slight voice. Twisting to her side to look up at her big brothers, Abby put on her best pouty face. "Do you know what he did to me? " Abby was trying to work the sympathy card with her brothers.

"Uh, well considering you broke Gibbs grounding rules, hacked in NCIS, messed with all of us and then to top it off, you LIED to Jackson, I bet he took you to the woodshed and paddled your ass. Been there, done that. Not pleasant. But, come Abs, it does not take a MIT graduate to figure out that you would be in big trouble. I mean, come on you know the phrase Father know best was not just the title of a classic TV show, it is the truth with Gibbs."

"Yea, Abs, did you really think you would get away with this? I mean at first it was funny, if you could have seen these three bouncing from computer to computer. That was quite, OWW! What was that?" McGee said as he rubbed the stinging out of the back of his head.

"That" Tony interrupted, "was for laughing at my expense. It was not funny at the time."

"Oh, come on Tony, it was one of the best practical jokes I've pulled in a long time, you're just jealous that you didn't think of doing the same thing." Abby was starting to smile a little. Just having the presence of her brothers cheered her up a little. "Hey, guys, can I ask you a question? Truthfully."

"Shoot."

"Anything Abs"

"Do you guys feel the same way that Ziva does?" Abby gently bit on her lower lip, afraid of what they might answer.

"Truthfully, Abs, every so often that little green guy crops up, especially the times that Gibbs punishes me for something, you do something along the same lines and yet, you always seem to come off a little less punished. But, in all fairness, I know that you would never ask for differential treatment, that is just the luck of the baby." Tony explained.

Abby felt the tears start to well up in her eyes, she never thought they actually felt this way. Maybe Ziva was right and she did get special treatment.

"Yea, Abs, sometimes I feel a little jealous because there have been times when I get in trouble for helping you. Remember Mikel and you letting him in my apartment, after I repeatedly told you not to open the door. Afterwards, after I recovered from the scare of you almost being hurt, Gibbs lit into my ass for failing to protect you. Gibbs not letting me sit for a while was really a favor to hide just how sore I was, and you never get in trouble. But, once I looked back I realized the important thing was that you were safe and alive." McGee said. He hated to admit that but being honest was the best way for Abby to see that they were all family and families are not perfect.

"OHHH, MCGEE!" Abby stood up and started crying hard into McGee's shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around her and Tony came to stand beside her enclosing the trio in a group hug. "I-I-I'm sorry that I didn't realize this. But, by the way, after that little episode, Gibbs voiced his displeasure with my actions over his knee in the basement. You weren't the only one who couldn't sit the next morning."

"Shhh, its OK Abs, we're a family, we will always take care of each other ,even though sometimes we may not get along or feel jealous, we're still all in this together." Tony gently pulled on her pigtail, hoping to get her out of this little pity party.

HRMPHH! "Is this invitation only or are others allowed?" Ziva asked with a hesitant expression in her eyes. She was doubting if they would let her in on this little pow wow. She stood in the doorway, waiting for Abby to make the decision, if Abby was not ready to forgive her then she might as well head on home.

Abby, always the one with the big heart, looked up into Tony's eyes, broke into a big grin and then turned to Ziva. "Nope, no invitation needed, but it is family only."

"Oh, well then I will just.." Ziva turned from the door, heart breaking as she felt cast aside.

"AGENT ZIVA DAVID, HALT!" Abby said in her best Gibbs impression. "Who gave you permission to leave?"

"Well, you said family and I knew that you are upset at me so I was …" Ziva sputtered.

"Did I miss a memo? Since when does a little sibling rivalry mean that you are not wanted anymore? I mean, DUH? It isn't called_ sibling rivalry_ just because it sounds good. Siblings infers brothers and SISTERS! Just walk that little patootie over here and join in. It wouldn't be complete without all my siblings here."

"But, Abs, I just wanted to say, I am sor…"

"Obviously, she is must have suffered some sort of head injury by Gibbs upstairs. Oh, did he head slap, you, just wait. I mean what is the rule for saying you're sorry. You are not a weak person, you are my big sister. So just forget it and get in here." Abby finshed as she pulled Ziva into the group hug. " We may not always be one big HAPPY family, but guys we are one family. One that I love. Ain't that right dad?" Abby said as she looked up at the flashing red camera that was mounted on the wall.

Gibbs gently shook his head, smiled and finished his coffee. All was well in the family of Gibbs.


End file.
